Watching death
by Doomhammer
Summary: big fight, x-men, brother hood, and Acolytes lose
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Kurt Wagner was sitting in his algebra class second to last period, which, like most algebra classes are really boring. Kurt glaceed at the clock, one hour left. "This class goes on for ever" he thought, glancing over at the empty seat next to him. He looked up at the bored and the door opened. In stepped a kid who Kurt had never seen before. Or at least he thought he had never seen, as the fat kid sitting in the front row was blocking most of him from sight. "Ah" said Kurt's teacher "You must the new student that the Principal told me to expect" "yah that's me"Replied the kid, who Kurt could now see fully, "Your name is Elliese Heneghan right?" "Ellis actually, but you are the first teacher who has ever gotten the last name right first try." He then looked around, "where do I sit?" "There is an empty spot next to Kurt, sit there" "Who's Kurt?" "You don't know? I thought the Principal would have told you, considering how much of a trouble maker the child is." Kurt inwardly fumed, giving his teacher a dirty look "Kurt see me after school today" Said the teacher. "For vhat!!" Kurt burst out "For that outburst" said the teacher coldly, and now Ellis, I trust you know who Kurt is "yah, I do" As Ellis took his seat, Kurt pulled out a rubber band, started to stretch out. After about 30 seconds, he aimed and took a shot at the teacher. The rubber band landed about 12 feet from the teacher. After three more shots, each one with the same effect, Kurt was down to his last two rubber bands. "Hey Kurt, let me try" whispered Ellis from the seat next to him. "What harm could it do?" asked Kurt, as he tossed the one of the rubber bands across the row "Pass me the other one too," Ellis whispered across again. "Why" "Because you can't shoot these things anywhere but down" Reluctantly, Kurt tossed his last rubber band over to Ellis. He caught it, then stretched it over his finger, but didn't fire. "Now class, who can tell me the answer to number 7". The teacher asked, Every hand went up in the class, except for Kurt's, who had no idea what they were doing. "How about you Kurt" As the teacher turned around to look at the class, Ellis fired. The rubber band bounced off the door, into the teacher's eye, then back onto the lense of his glasses, knocking them onto the floor. Ellis stretched the second rubber band, and fired again, this time Kurt didn't see where it landed, because he was too busy laughing. "Kurt, you did that, detention" His teacher yelled, and Kurt stopped laughing and glared at Ellis, who raised his hand. "I am sorry that Kurt is setting such a bad example for you Ellis, that is not how most of our students act." "It wasn't Kurt" "What was that??" The teacher asked, sounding stunted."If it was not Kurt, then who was it?" "The kid sitting in the front row, 3rd seat from the right." Ellis Replied "And what prove do you have that it was him and not Kurt?" "If you look at his thumb, it will prove it. There's another rubber band on there, just waiting to be fired." "Freddy, open your fist." Freddy did, and sure enough, there was another rubber band ready to be shot off his thumb. "Freddy, you see me after school today with Wagner."  
The rest of the class was pretty boring, since there were no more rubber bands to shoot. When the bell rang, Kurt was the first out the door, followed by the rest of the class. "Hey, Ellis" said Kurt doubling back, "how did you do that?" "Do what" He reasoned, as he came out the door. "You know, hit him at that angle, and frame Freddy, that vas a sweet shot." "Luck I guess." As he began to walk away, then he looked at his schedule. "Hey Kurt," He yelled down the hall" "Vhat" "Which way is the gym." "Just follow me, I have gym next too."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Both of them ran down the halls, until they had reached the Gym. As they walked in, Kurt headed for the changing room, and Ellis headed to the court. After the rest of the class was ready, the teacher took out a sack of foam balls, and told them they were playing doge ball. One of the boys, Lance, asked if it could be boys against girls. The teacher said yes, since there were 20 girls in the class, but only seven boys. "Eight, if you count Ellis," Kurt pointed out, "He's the new kid." "Let me explain the rules" said the gym teacher, "You must start at the out of bounce line, and when I blow the whistle once, you can run up and collect the balls that are placed on the dividing line, center court. If a ball thrown from the other team hits the back board on the other side of the court, all the people who are out get are back in. You get out if you get hit by a ball, or if a ball you threw is caught in the air.  
As they walked to the starting sides, Ellis told Kurt that in his old school, he had taken on his entire class and beat them all. The game began suddenly, and most of the balls were swept to the girls side, because the boys were just reaching the line. Regardless, Ellis ran to the dividing line, and leaped up into the air, drawing the fire from the girls. About ten shots were fired, 6 of them were caught by the boys, and four landed harmlessly on the ground. Ellis picked up two of the balls and threw them across, hitting two girls in the chest, and making them drop the balls they were holding. All of this happened before he landed, and when he did, all hell broke loose.  
Anything that was thrown at the boys, Ellis caught and threw back, always hitting at least one person. Soon, all but three of the girls were down, and only two boys were left standing, Lance and Ellis. One of the three girls threw a ball straight at Lance, which he caught, and chucked back, missing the girls and bouncing off the floor, into the hands of one of the two girls. Tabitha picked it up, and kicked a second one back at Kitty Pride, which she caught. The two girls both threw the ball at once, straight at the back board. Kitty's ball looked like it would hit, but Tabitha's ball was dropping near half court. Ellis grabbed a ball, and hit Tabitha's back into the air, which collided with Kitty's and made both of them miss. Yelling for Lance to catch Tabitha's, Ellis grabbed a ball off the ground, and beamed it at Kitty. It smashed into the back of her leg, dead legging her, and making her smash her other knee into the wall. She fell to the ground. Lance and Kurt both ran up to her, with the rest of the class close behind. "Stand aside, is the girl hurt?" The gym teacher yelled, running up to Kitty, and pushing kids to either side."Kitty, answer me, can you move your leg??" "Yah I can, but it still hurts." "Ok, that's good, would you like to go to the nurses?" "Yah if I can get there" "I'll send some students with you, just in case" "Ok, send Lance, Kurt, and the kid who hit me, I want too chew him out." "Ok." The Gym teacher said, the rest of you clean up.  
The second they left the class, Lance punched Ellis straight in the nose, knocking him over, then kicked him when he was trying to get up. "Listen punk, I don't know what you were trying to do there, but never ever peg my girl, do you hear me" Lance snapped, and started to walk away, but before he could, Ellis had swept his foot, making him land painfully on his back. "Don't try that again Lance" Ellis said, then continued down the hall. Looking up at Kitty calmed Lance down, so he didn't use his power against Ellis.  
About an hour after school ended, Kurt started to head home. On his way, he saw Ellis sitting with a group of other kids, all of which Kurt had never seen. "Hey, Ellis" Kurt yelled, "who are they?" "Oh, these are my friends, Max, Jarrett, Charlie, my brother Cody and my cousin Taylor," Ellis yelled back, pointing to each one "Kurt, why did Lance make such a big deal about me pegging Kitty??" "Oh, he vas just mad, he thinks that he's Kitty's boy friend, and he just is pissed when anyone hurts her. To tell you the truth, I think that he's scared of losing her, as Peter Rasputin likes her too." "She likes you Kurt you do know that right??" "Ve"re friends," Kurt said instantly, then realized he was talking to Ellis, the kid who had been there for 1 ½ periods, "Vhy do you say that??" "Its was really easy to see, the way she picked you out of the class, to take her to the nurse." Ellis said smartly, then Kurt began to start home again.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Later that night, at 10:00, Professor-x called all the X-men to the briefing room (Do they have one of those at the institute??) "The Brotherhood is robbing the bank on Main street, and the Acolytes are robbing Bayville jewelers, stop them." The professor paused for a second, then continued, "Luckily, both of the stores are right next to each other, so we don't have to split up.  
Kurt grabbed Kitty and Rouge, and bamfed them to Cyclops' car, as the rest of the x-men ran up to the garage. After about 3 minutes of driving, the reached main street. After another three minutes, both the Acolytes and the Brother Hood both ran out of the buildings, and saw the X-men. "You X-Geeks have stopped us for the last time, now you die" yelled Lance, as he raised a fist. "Yah, you cant stop us both" yelled Pyro, as he prepared his flame throwers, (Once again I ask does he have those in X-men Evolution??) "Typical, three parties at war, while the strongest just watches and waits" said a voice coming from the top of the building that the Brotherhood had just ran out of. "Who's there, show yourself" Cyclops yelled, and surprisingly they did leaping off the top of the building, and landing in the street, but before the sixth figure landed, he chucked a small sphere, which smashed into Lance's face, knocking him out instantly. "That's it, your dead" yelled Quick Silver, rushing the attackers as fast as he could, only to receive a knife between his Achilles tendons, parlyizing him instantly.  
Then once again, all hell broke lose. Wolverine charged, stabbing his claws into one of the attackers face, only to have that same man pull out a gun, and fire a high power laser into his face, making him fly backwards. Boom Boom and Gambit began throwing fireworks and cards at the attackers. The man who had downed Wolverine stepped into the way, and got knocked backwards into the wall. "Nice explosion" Said one of the attackers, then snapped his fingers, making a small nuclear explosion, knocking both of them into the near by dumpster. Mean while, a knife hit Cyclops' visor off, which came as a real surprise to Jean and Evan, who were standing in front of him. A pile driver shot out of a tree, and smashed the Scarlet Witch into Blob, and smashed both of them into a wall. Suddenly, Kurt and kitty started to cough, and fell to the ground, hacking and coughing, till they passed out. Unknownly, one of the attackers had turned into shadow, and was attacking Colossus' shadow. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Toad was aghast, the attackers had just wasted most of the Acolytes, Brotherhood, and X-Men. Toad started to hop away, as fast as he could. Storm, seeing what had just happened flew away, and Pyro ran as fast as he could to go tell Magneto.  
The attackers looked at the bodies, then grabbed Kitty, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Avalanche, then walked off the street, too there waiting car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt awoke with a throbbing pain in his head, and tried to stand up. After about 4 attempts, he noticed that his arms, legs and tail were all shackled to an operating table. "Ver-, vere am I?" he said out loud, then to his surprise, a voice replied. " Shield, hit um" "got it" Replied a second voice, before he grabbed a bucket off the ground, and splashed it on Kurt. "Wake up, can't let you sleep all day now can we?" Said a third voice, and then Kurt felt another bucket of water poured on his head, which by now had pretty much waken him up. "Meltdown, one bucket was enough" said the first voice. "Marksman, shut up, I don't care if one was enough, I wanted to pour water on the fuzzy demon thingy" "Hey, were back, what did we miss??" A fourth voice said, as Kurt heard a door slam "Nothing much Shadowhacker, just Meltdown poring another bucket of the elf." "Dang, I wanted to watch" 'The baits set boss," said another voice, which Kurt had not heard before. "Thank you toxin, you did what I told you to do right for once." "Shut up." Said everyone else in the room, but Kurt. "Fine" The door opened and shut again, and Kurt heard another voice, then felt him self being poked in the shoulder. "Ooh fuzzy thing, I like fuzzy things, especially when they are covered in Oatmeal!!!!" "Lumberjack, put down the oatmeal, Now!!!!" "Party pooper" "Oh look, Crawler awake" Said the voice that was now recognizable as Marksman's. "Finally, It took him long enough." "Vhere am I" "Heaven" "really?" "No not really." "O" "Shield, give him the injection" "Vhat injection?" "The ones I told him to give you." "Fine, be mean" Shield said, as he readied a needle, and stabbed it into Kurt's shoulder. The pain was so great, that it didn't even Kurt 1/100000 of a second to black out. ****************************************************************************  
  
When Kurt awoke again, he realized that he was in a bedroom, laying on a bed. He got up, and looked around. It was an average teenagers room, with a desk, computer, messy bookshelf, and dresser. Kurt saw three books laying on the desk, an algebra text book, Artemis Fowl, the Eternity Code, and a copy of the bible that said on the cover, "For Kurt" He then looked in the mirror and gasped. His body was completely normal, not a speck of blue to be seen. He looked at his hand, there was no fur. The door then opened except no one came in. Kurt didn't look up, he still could not believe that he wasn't the fuzzy guy anymore. He then walked out of the room, and instantly fell down a long slide. After about a minute, the slide ended, and he came tumbling out. He looked around and saw Lance and Colossus standing near by, both in street cloths. "Vhat is going on here" "Beats me." replied Colossus "Is that you fuzz butt?? How come your not fuzzy anymore?" "I don't know." A voice, now known as Marksman's boomed over a hidden speaker "You will soon find out why and how Kurt Wagner, but in the mean time I would worry more about your life!" Kurt spun around, and saw a snake like creature coming at him  
To be continued 


End file.
